Voices Carry
by MayuXSango
Summary: Sango se casó con Miroku, las cosas marcharon bien por tres años, todo hasta que Miroku logro un ascenso en su empleo y logro convertirse en abogado. Ahora a intentado cambiar a Sango, Miroku se volvio agresivo, y abusivo con Sango, para saber como terminan las cosas. Pasen y Lean fanaticos de SangoxMiroku si pasan abra cosas terribles xD SxMxI


_**Voices Carry**_

Un oneshoot /song fic/Fan-Fic de Sango y Miroku. Comenzó siendo mi tarea de literatura, teníamos que hacer una historia corta, al principio nada salió bien, pues, no tenía inspiración, luego me puse a escuchar música y me puse a escuchar "voices carry" de 'til Tuesday… y aquí está el resultado, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen ni mucho menos las canciones, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y De la banda Til Tuesday, lo único que me pertenece es la idea de este fic. Gracias x su atención

-.,,-.-.-.,-.,-.,-.-,-.,-.,.-,.,-.,-,.,-.,,.-..,..-,.,-..,-..,-..,.-..,-..,-..,-.-.-.,.,-..,-…,-.,-.,-,..-.,..,-,-,-.-.,-..,,.-.,-.,.-,-.,-.,-,-

Sango estaba perdidamente enamorada de Miroku, su amigo y en este momento, su marido desde hacía 3 meses; Las cosas marchaban relativamente bien, ella lo amaba y el a ella, nada podía empeorar la relación, que era sólida, y sobre todo indestructible, era mantenida a flote por el amor que se llevaban.

Tan solo 6 semanas luego de estos sucesos anteriores y que haya sido ascendido en su empleo, Miroku comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, miraba a Sango con rostro desaprobador, miraba constantemente a su cabello, el cual, siempre solía estar desarreglado y alborotado, a su vestimenta, que siempre solían ser remeras de bandas metaleras o rockeras y pantalones de jean, mientras que Miroku, al haberse recibido en la universidad y obtenido el empleo de abogado, era todo lo contrario a ella.

**-Sango, eres hermosa, ¡te amo y estoy feliz por nosotros!-**

Sango sonrió, estaba recostada, junto a Miroku en su cama matrimonial

**-¿pero, por cierto, qué hay de tu cabello?, no me agrada tu cabello al estilo Til Tuesday…-**

La sonrisa de Sango se desvaneció y pasó a mirar su cabello, era cierto, tenía un estilo de Aimee Mann, pero solo que en castaño y largo. Debía de vérsele mal y a Miroku no le gustaba su cabello tal y como estaba ,al día siguiente ella se lo cortó inmediatamente ¿ la recompensa? Una noche de sexo inolvidable, pero las cosas no se quedaron así.

Cada vez que ella le decía que estaba enamorada de él…

-**Miroku, te amo**- le dijo luego de que él había terminado de hacerla suya.

Miroku no le respondió, sino que se acercó a ella, comenzó a besarla, y volvió a hacerla suya nueva mente.

Miroku comenzó a demostrarle cada vez menos su amor hacia ella, y los problemas comenzaron a llegar y salir a la luz lentamente.

**-Sango, no me agrada tu camisa, quítatela, no te llevare a una reunión con mis compañeros del trabajo vestida así**-Miroku reclamo a Sango sobre sus "harapos" Sango llevaba puesta una remera con el logo de "iron maiden" en su pecho y unos pantalones de jean negros.

**-No lo haré Miroku, ya cambie mi cabello, no pienses que cambiaré mi ropa también-** Le replicó Sango, levantándole la voz.

**-Sango, no me hables así, lo harás porque eres mi esposa, y me debes mucho, yo te entrego el maldito dinero para que compres esas fregadas remeras-** Miroku le respondió a Sango gritándole mucho más fuerte y arrojando las llaves de su auto al suelo y tomándola de sus hombros, Sango respondió inmediatamente, tomo las manos de Miroku y las aparto bruscamente de su cuerpo.

**-¡está bien, si no quieres llevarme no lo hagas, prefiero quedarme aquí, o salir con Kag e Inu, ellos no intentarían cambiarme para ir a una torpe reunión de abogados y causar una buena impresión!-** y sin más ni menos Sango dio la media vuelta solo para ser detenida por el brazo de Miroku.

**-¡CÁLLATE!-** le grito Miroku y comenzó a jalarla del brazo hacia el closet luego la empujo, haciéndola caer de rodillas frente a este -**Ahora has algo productivo y cámbiate-**

Sango siento mucho temor, al principio solía excitarse al punto de tumbarlo y comenzar a hacerle el amor al verlo enfadado, pero esto no era un juego, Miroku nunca antes le había empujado o golpeado, ella obedeció y se puso una remera azul con una flor verde y hojas verde manzana, se colocó un saco negro, Miroku la miro de arriba abajo aún con el ceño fruncido, le hiso un ademán para que la siga al auto y partieron.

-Eso ya había pasado, Sango lo olvido, ya que fue su primer conflicto, pero lograron sobre pasarlo, o eso creyó ella, 3 días después, Miroku llegó a casa con nueva ropa para ella, toda era ropa elegante, sacos de todos los colores, blusas en toda la gama de los azules, también blancas y grises, faldas que le cubrían hasta las rodillas y cosas así, Sango quiso reclamarle a Miroku, Creyó que solo era necesario hablar con él, entenderse, después de todo estaban casados… pero cuando abrió su boca.

_**-**_**Miroku yo necesito… necesito hablar contigo- **Dijo decididamente

**-que sucede Sango-**

**-últimamente… has estado, intentando cambiarme… y yo…- **ella fue interrumpida.

**-¡cállate!-**

Sango se sobresaltó, y callo de sorpresa en el suelo, con Miroku sobre ella comenzando a besar su cuello, ella no sabía que hacer, él decía "cállate", ella obedecía, y obtenía a cambio mucho placer, Miroku había cambiado, era verdad, pero ella lo amaba. ¿no era así?

Sango amaba los pensamientos de Miroku, pero temía, en estos momentos, con que encontrarse, temía hablarle, ya que todo lo que salía de su boca lo irritaba.

**-Miroku, yo… quería ir hoy con Inuyasha a comprar un CD de Nirvana para Kag, es su cumpleaños pronto y…-**

**-Cállate, no iras, en el momento en el que entre en contacto nuevamente con cosas de rock te envenenaras de nuevo-**

**-¿Qué? No puedes prohibírmelo, Kag e Inu son mis mejores amigos, ¡no puedes prohibirme estar con ellos! Eres un Idiota-.**

Esa palabra fue la que derramo la gota del vaso, Miroku golpeó a Sango en su mejilla, y con su fuerza, la aventó al suelo. Sango llevó su mano a la mejilla y luego levantó su mirada de dolor hacia Miroku, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, ella fue perseguida por un Miroku iracundo, pero Sango logro cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y dejarlo dentro de la caza, se apresuró y corrió hacia la casa de sus amigos, pero no contó nada de lo sucedido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo mismo se repita, ese mismo dia sucedió, al volver, Sango se encontró con Miroku nuevamente, o mejor dicho, con sus puños

_Ella lo amaba, pero a la vez le temía._

_Ella quería volver a amarlo, pero no podía._

_Ella quería mantenerlo, pero no podía._

_Ella quería olvidarlo, pero no podía._

_Ella quería ocultarlo, pero no podía._

_Ella quería callarse, pero no podía._

_Ella quería huir, pero no podía._

Poco a poco las voces de su mente la confundían.

-..,-,.,.-.,-.,-.,-,..-.,-..-.,.-..-.-.-.-.-.,.-,-,-,..-.,-,-,..-.-.,-.,-.,.-,-.,.-.,.-.,.-,.-.,-.,-.,-.,..-,-…-..,-.,-,.-,.-

Comenzó a Salir por las noches, solo para evitar el rostro de aquella persona que solía amar, y los moretones que ahora, solía frecuentar, le dolían las entrañas de tanto sangrar, y las heridas tardaban mucho tiempo en sanar, comenzó a frecuentar un club nocturno llamado Ayame&Koga un club del que solían provenir muchas estrellas famosas, entre ellas Shania Twaine (ni se si está bien escrito el nombre xD) Con el tiempo comenzó a enamorarse de la música que todos cantaban ; incluso una nuche comenzó a escribir una canción en ese mismo lugar, no tardó mucho en terminarla, subir al escenario y comenzar a cantar. Tomo un bajo y les indico al resto de la orquesta el ritmo que debían lograr, una vez que todos sabían lo que debían hacer, Sango comenzó a tocar, seguida por la orquesta y comenzó a cantar.

___In the dark, I like to read his mind  
But I'm frightened of the things I might find  
_

Una mujer con cabello pelirrojo atado en dos coletas fijó su atención en la cantante y en la canción

_Oh, there must be something he's thinking of  
To tear him away  
When I tell him that I'm falling in love  
Why does he say?_

Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry

_Uh-uh_

I try so hard not to get upset  
Because I know all the trouble I'll get  
Oh, he tells me tears are something to hide  
And something to fear  
And I try so hard to keep it inside So no one can hear

Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Uh-uh

bridge the bass notes are I think the chords  
Are something like

He wants me  
But only part of the time  
He wants me  
If he can keep me in line

Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush shut up now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Oh hush hush, darling, she might overhear  
Hush, hush - voices carry 

_He said shut up - he said shut up ~ (Hush hush voices carry)  
Oh God can't you keep it down? ~ (Hush hush voices carry)_

La mujer pelirroja se acercó un poco al scenario, esperando a que Sango termine de cantar.

___Voices carry  
Hush hush voices carry  
I wish he would let me talk._

Sango termino de cantar, ella colocó el micrófono nuevamente en su lugar, y se dispuso a bajar y salir, tal y de la misma manera que como entro, pero fue detenida por una mujer pelirroja, la manager del club, Ayame.

**-Señorita, ¿tiene un momento?-**

**-Sí, no tengo nada que perder ya, supongo…-**

Ayame guio a Sango hacia una de las mesas, la invito a sentarse y le comenzó a hablar.

**-¡Tienes una magnifica voz!-**

**-Gracias, ¿eso era todo? Porque si no llegó a casa pronto mi marido… -**Sango no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, y amenazaron con soltar lágrimas_._

**-Mi nombre es Ayame, soy la encargada del club, junto con Koga**_– le señalo a un muchacho de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta, hablando animadamente con un par de hombres con un habano en la mano y un escoces en la otra. –_**Y creo que puedes tener un gran futuro en la carrera musical, ¿te interesa?-**

**-¡Desde luego que sí!-**_ Sango derramó un par de lágrimas de alegría_

_-_**Muy bien, mañana quiero que vengas al club, a esta misma hora, y yo llamaré a alguien, el escuchara tus canciones, si es que tienes más, y decidirá si podemos lanzarte al estrellato-**_ le guiña un ojo _**- ¿Qué dices?-**

_Sango se emocionó _**- ¡Sí!, ¡si si!-**_ Abraza a Ayame__**- ¡Gracias Ayame, muchas gracias!-**_

_Ayame correspondió el abrazo__** –¡no es nada linda!, es un placer ayudarte, te veo mañana-**_

_**-nos vemos-**__Sango se despidió._

_Sango regreso a casa, solo para encontrarse con su marido, sentado en el sofá. Él tenía un semblante iracundo se acercó a ella y la empujo contra la pared, comenzó a gritarle._

**-¿Dónde diablos has estado?-**

**-¿qué te importa?-**Sango se quitó a su marido de encima y comenzó a reprocharle** -¿Alguna vez te ha importado mi seguridad? ¡No lo parece, porque si yo te importara no me estarías haciendo esto!-**

**-Este maldito hobbie tuyo de salir a estas horas de la noche me está cansando, ¿no puedes hacer algo por mí de una vez?-**

**-¿cómo qué?-**

**-¿qué tal… un divorcio?- **

**-¡estaré sumamente complacida de dártelo!**

**-Bien-**

**-Cuando tengas los papeles listos, mándalos a la casa de Kagome, porque allí es donde estaré- Sango abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero Miroku le gritó**

**-de acuerdo, estoy muy feliz de que no tenga que mantenerte más, espero que puedas controlarte y que tu boca no expida cheques que tu trasero no puede pagar...- **

Sango azotó la puerta, y se arrojó al suelo a llorar, cosa que anhelaba a hacer desdehacía un par de semanas… sus mejillas le ardían, y sus ojos se le hincharon de tanto llorar, comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma, se levantó, en cualquier momento su marid… su EX marido podría salir y encontrársela llorando y eso significaría otra de sus batallas perdidas frente a él. Sango, se levantó y hecho a correr, llevaba una pollera larga que llegaba mucho más debajo de sus rodillas, por lo que impedía correr con facilidad, lo que le causo varias caídas y raspones, pero luego de levantarse varias veces y no rendirse, llegó a la casa de su amiga Kagome, era consciente de lo tarde que era, y viniendo de Kagome, sabría que lo que le deparaba en el futuro si golpeaba esa puerta sería un coscorrón en su cabezota, por lo que volteo y se puso a pensar, tomo su teléfono y llamó a alguien, a Inuyasha.

**-¡Quién demonios se atrevió a despertarme a estas horas de la noche!-** Inuyasha hablo con tono de enojo-chiste

-**Inuyasha**- Sango estaba sollozando –**Soy yo Sang-go**- se le escapaban varias lagrimas entre sollozos **– lamento despertarte a esta hora pero… necesito un lugar para pasar la noche y… me preguntaba si podía ir contigo…-**

**-¿Sango?, ¡¿estás?! ¡¿Llorando!? ¡¿Qué diablos te hizo Miroku?!- **Inuyasha volvió de su alunizaje -** Claro que puedes venir pero, me contaras todo en el momento que llegue, ¡y luego le partiré el rostro a ese idiota! No se salvara! ¡ES UNA PROMESA Sango!-**

**-Iré allí en unos momentos…-**

**-Te estaré esperando en la entrada-**

Sango cortó la llamada y miró a la casa de su amiga, la cual estaba saliendo con el hermano de Inuyasha Shesshomaru, le debía un regalo de cumpleaños… ¿en que estaba pensando ahora? ¡Debe irse ya!

**-oh cierto Inuyasha!- **Sango se fue corriendo y en unos momentos se encontró con Inuyasha, este corrió hacia Sango, la miró a los ojos por unos momentos y la abrazó, Sango correspondió y se echó a llorar.

Inuyasha llevó a Sango dentro de su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

A la mañana siguiente, Sango despertó gracias a un mensaje de su amiga Kagome,

DE: Kagg25

Para: San26

Asunto: ¡Sango!

Mensaje: San, estas despierta?

Sango se quejo por la hora (8:00 am. Un domingo) pero respondió en mensaje

De:San26

Para:Kagg25

Re:¡Sango!

Mensaje:lo estoy gracias a alguien… sabes quien? pista pista KAGOME pista pista QUIEN SE DESPIERTA A LAS 8:00 UN DOMINGO?

Kagome no tardó en responder

De: Kagg25

Para: San26

Re Re:¡Sango!

Mensaje: pues esas seremos tú y también yo Sango xD

Sango respondió

De:San26

Para:Kagg25

Re: Re: Re:¡Sango!

Mensaje:¡Te voy a dar a ti tu "tu y también yo"! ahora si no te molesta voy a volver a dormir, como lo deben estar haciendo el resto de las personas… ADIEU!

De: Kagg25

Para: San26

Re: Re: Re :Re¡Sango!

Mensaje: Espera San, dime donde estas! Miroku vino hoy con unos papeles de divorcio diciéndome que tu ibas a venir aquí, ¡pero tu no estas aquí! ¿¡O estas en el atico y yo no te vi?! O.o

De:San26

Para:Kagg25

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:¡Sango!

Mensaje: ¿atico? No! Estoy en casa de Inu…

De: Kagg25

Para: San26

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: ¡Sango!

Mensaje: a… conque con Inu eh? Jaja resulto picarona Sanguito eh! ;)

De:San26

Para:Kagg25

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re¡Sango!

Mensaje: Muy bien, y yo crei que estaba loca o.o Volvere a dormir, ah y si no te importa, corre la voz de que hoy en el club ""Koga & Ayame"", voy a cantar, será una prueba para ver si Ayame y Koga pueden "lanzarme al estrellato".

De: Kagg25

Para: San26

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re¡Sango!

Mensaje: Si! Cuenta conmigo… a que hora?

De:San26

Para:Kagg25

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:¡Sango!

Mensaje: a las 00:56 hs

De: Kagg25

Para: San26

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:¡Sango!

Mensaje: osea… a las 1:00 hs?

De:San26

Para:Kagg25

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re¡Sango!

Mensaje: Papa, Patata… es lo mismo¬¬ déjame dormir…

Kagome dejo de mandarle más mensajes a Sango, por lo que Sango volvió a dormir, no sin antes colocar su alarma para la 13:00 pm.

Ya eran las 23:56 y Sango se dirigía al Club de Ayame. Estaba yendo junto con Inuyasha, este la detuvo y le hablo.

**-Sango, sé que tendrás mucha suerte, y por si te vuelves famosa y tu te olvidas de mi quiero…-** Sango interrumpió a Inuyasha

**-¡Inuyasha, yo jamás podría olvidarme de ti!-**

Inuyasha tomó a Sango por sus hombros y la atrajo a sus labios, besándola con fervor , tanto que el beso no podía ser más intenso** –Te amo Sango, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en decírtelo, es que, te comprometiste tan rápido con Miroku que…-** Sango calló a Inuyasha con otro beso, pero este fue más tierno

**-Por favor no me recuerdes a Miroku, al recordarlo, recuerdo todo el tiempo que perdí con él, y todas las heridas que me dejó… tanto físicas como emocionales, ahora solo quiero centrarme en la música, si es que consigo la fama, y en mi futuro contigo Inuyasha-**

**-Sango, yo te, te prometo que no te haré lo mismo que te hizo Miroku, **- Inuyasha abraza a Sango **–Yo te amo demasiado como para hacerte sufrir-**

Ayame se acercó a la pareja, y comenzó a hablar.

**-Hola muchachos, lamento molestar, pero… Sango – **Se podían escuchar gritos y aclamaciones desde afuera del club, esperando por el cantante, esperando por Sango** –Tu público te espera…-**

Sango miró a Inuyasha y se separó de él, subió al escenario, al principio sintió un pánico al ver a tanta gente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sintió que el aire le faltaba y comenzaba a sofocarse, y sentirse desfallecer, Inuyasha noto esto y se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Sango correspondió y, al notar que tenía amigos que la apoyaban, y el amor de una persona, todo el miedo desapareció, se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

_**-Hola a Todos, mi nombre es Sango y he compuesto unas canciones, espero que les gusten- **_Sango término de hablar y comenzó a cantar.

_In the dark, I like to read his mind  
But I'm frightened of the things I might find  
Oh, there must be something he's thinking of  
To tear him away  
When I tell him that I'm falling in love  
Why does he say?_

Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry

_Uh-uh_

I try so hard not to get upset  
Because I know all the trouble I'll get  
Oh, he tells me tears are something to hide  
And something to fear  
And I try so hard to keep it inside So no one can hear

Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Hush hush keep it down now voices carry  
Uh-uh

bridge the bass notes are I think the chords  
Are something like

He wants me  
But only part of the time  
He wants me  
If he can keep me in line

Hush hush(canta el publico tambien) keep it down now voices carry canta el publico)  
Hush hush (canta el publico tambien)keep it down now voices carry (canta el publico) Hush hush(canta el publico tambien) shut up now voices carry (canta el publico )  
Hush hush (canta el publico tambien)keep it down now voices carry (canta el publico)  
Oh hush hush, darling, she might overhear  
Hush, hush - voices carry 

_He said shut up - he said shut up ~ (Hush hush voices carry)  
Oh God can't you keep it down? ~ (Hush hush voices carry)_

_Voices carry  
Hush hush voices carry  
I wish he would let me talk._

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, lo que le llamo la atención a Sango, el público pedía más, Sango sonrió levemente y comenzó a cantar nuevamente_._

_One night in Iowa, he and I in a borrowed car  
went driving in the summer, promises in every star  
out in the distance I could hear some people laughing  
I felt my heart beat back a weekend's worth of sadness_

There was a farmhouse that had long since been deserted  
we stopped and carved our hearts into the wooden surface  
we thought just for an instant we could see the future  
we thought for once we knew what really was important

Coming up close  
everything sounds like welcome home

Come home and oh, by the way  
don't you know that I could make  
a dream that's barely half-awake come true  
I wanted to say  
but anything I could have said  
I felt somehow that you already knew

We got back in the car and listened to a Dylan tape  
we drove around the fields until it started getting late  
and I went back to my hotel room on the highway and he just got back in his car and drove away

Coming up close  
everything sounds like welcome home  
Come home and oh, by the way  
don't you know that I could make  
a dream that's barely half-awake come true  
I wanted to say - but anything I could have said  
I felt somehow that you already knew

Coming up close  
everything sounds like welcome home  
Come home

Coming up close  
everything sounds like welcome home  
Come home Come on home 

_Todos comenzaron a aplaudir con mucho brío, Sango sonrió ya que no esperaba eso, comenzó a hablar nuevamente._

**-Gracias, muchas gracias, el nombre de esa canción era "Coming Up Closer", la anterior a esta se llamaba "Voices Carry" y si estas les gustaron, creo que esta les gustara más, ¡ahora sin más, aquí viene "Looking Over My Shoulder"!-**

If I'm calling you out of the blue  
It's because it's never-ending  
and if I'm dragging out pictures of you  
it's because I'm only pretending

And if I'm looking over my shoulder  
it's just because I hope you'll be there  
And if I'm looking older and older  
it's because I know I haven't a prayer

When I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
it wears out after a fashion  
and I'm finding it hard to believe  
your whole-hearted lack of compassion

And if I'm looking over my shoulder  
it's just because I hope you'll be there  
And if I'm looking older and older  
it's because I know I haven't a prayer

And if I'm looking over my shoulder  
it's just because I hope you'll be there  
And if I'm looking older and older  
it's because I know I haven't a prayer

Nuevamente el lugar fue invadido por aplausos y gritos y ovaciones hacia Sango, ella hiso una reverencia y se dispuso a bajar al escenario, y reunirse con su manager, su novio y mejor amiga, pero cuando lo hizo, un sinfín de camarógrafos y reporteros la inundaron con preguntas.

**-Jovencita soy Megan de la cadena de noticias del canal 45, ¿tiene algo que decirnos, algún mensaje, algún recordatorio, algo para sus fans jóvenes, que es lo que pide y a lo que quiere llegar con los mensajes en sus canciones?- **Le pregunto rápidamente la reportera Megan

"**¡Yo no pido demasiado! Amor es lo que pido. Briznas de amor para esta sed del mundo, tan grande y tan dócil. Un diminuto amor, pero constante, que tienda su mano al que lo necesita, que limpie las miradas y los ojos llenen de dulcedumbre. Algo de amor para mí. Y para mi corazón…" **tomó a Inuyasha de la mano** "Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí, solo por mi…"**

Sus fans comenzaron a gritar y silbar, comenzaron a brillar destellos de las cámaras y comenzaron a oír voces que aclamaban por ella, por Sango, una mujer, que aunque sufrió el abuzo de su marido. Se levantó y siguió delante, desafió a su marido, se subió al escenario, y robó el corazón de todos nosotros…

-.-,-..,-,.,-,.-,.,,.,,.-,.-,.,..,-…-,..-,..,-..,-.,.,.-,..,.-,-.,.-.,.-.,.-,.,..,..,.-.,,..,-.,-.,.-,-.,-.,-.,.,.,-.,.-,.-,.-..-.,.-.,-,.-,.-.-.,.-,.,..,.-,.,.,.,.,.-.-,.-,.,-,..-.,-.-..Fin,-.,-,..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.,.,.-.,-,.,.,.-,.-,.-,.-.,-.,.-,.-.,-

Bueno , este one shoot me quedo medio Long shoot xD long entienden? xD ok ya lo arruine xD bueno espero que les aya gustado… BESOS!


End file.
